Viviendo como si nada
by IvanfoxXD
Summary: "Y ahí estaba yo, mirando a tu padre de lejos, sentado en aquella rama. De pronto, la rama de donde se había puesto se rompió. Y adivina quién fue a su rescate..." -Eh... Gatomon... -¿Sí? -¿De nuevo esa historia? -... Ups...


Impmon se hallaba en la rama de un árbol -tal y como dijo Gatomon-, tal vez disfrutando el paisaje... o simplemente intentando acosar nuevamente a Renamon, pues no podía darse el lujo de avanzar su vida sin ella; para él, Renamon era suya y de nadie más.

Justo debajo de él, o mejor dicho, detrás del árbol, Gatomon lo veía con cierta curiosidad. Conocía bastante a su amigo, pero no lo suficiente como para percatarse de lo que hacía allá arriba; debido a que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que bajara, empezó a comerse las manzanas que llevaba consigo. Mordida a mordida, los pensamientos acerca de Impmon daban ideas de lo que estaba haciendo.

"No sé qué estará haciendo arriba" pensó ", pero es mejor esperar un poco. Aún tengo aquél momento de cuando me entrometí...", por lo que siguió ahí, quieta como una estatua. Mientras, Impmon seguía buscando con su mirada al "amor" de su vida; diez minutos y un rugido de su estómago después se frustró.

-No pude encontrarla-deprimido, se paró sobre la rama-. Pero no me daré por vencido. Ella es mía y sólo mía-llevó su mano derecha al pecho-, y no es justo que estemos separados; eso nun... ¿Ah?-escuchó un crujido, el cual venía de la rama-Uh-oh...

Abajo, ella seguía esperando que ocurriese algo interesante. Apenas y escuchó el crujido del árbol donde su "amigo" estaba, significaba que tendría que salvarlo de romperse el trasero. La rama ya no resistió más y se quebró completamente.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAH!

A escasos centímetros del suelo, Gatomon lo detuvo en una pose que más bien parecía un tanto vergonzosa para Impmon, por suerte no había nadie a su alrededor, nadie más que ellos dos; aún así, Impmon no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿T-Tú otra vez?-indagó molesto.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Eres muy lindo-lo abrazó como si fuera un bebé-. Tan tierno que no te soltaré por nada.

-Sí que eres fastidiosa.

-Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, pero soy tu amiga, y nada ni nadie cambiará eso.

-Eso es lo que más me enfada de ti.

Ligeramente molesta, dejó caer a Impmon, lo que hizo que éste se diera un buen golpe en la tierra.

-¡Daigh!-por poco le salía una lágrima-¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?!

-¿A qué te refieres con que más te enfada de ti?

-Bueno, por dónde empezar... Ah, ya sé: eres demasiado encimosa conmigo, siempre pones tu cara de loli infantil, me acompañas a casi todos lados-su tono subía un poco conforme hablaba-, y no me dejas buscar al amor de mi vida.

-Oh... ya veo-se sentó en el césped a unos centímetros de él-... acosando a Renamon de nuevo, ¿no?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?-no tenía ganas de gritarle.

-Eso explica mucho, de hecho-sus orejas bajaban lentamente y caían por los lados de su cara-. Simplemente no entiendes que ella no quiere nada contigo, ¿verdad?

-Está enamorada de mí, lo sé-puso una pose de campeón-, pero aún no se da cuenta. Además tengo mucha competencia.

-Si hablas de Flamedramon, es posible...-susurró.

-¿Ah?

-Dije que con él es posible, pero lo único que quiere Flame es ser su amigo, nada más.

-No diría lo mismo. Conozco ese truco y puedo asegurarte que funciona a la perfección; cursi, pero funciona.

Después de decir eso, la gatita decidió mantener el silencio por unos minutos. Tenía que pensar sobre lo que estaban platicando, y eso no le agraciaba mucho; y si hablamos de Impmon, nos encontramos con un tipo algo simplón y complicado a la vez. Alejado de los demás, con dificultades para hablar decentemente y sin una idea concreta sobre la amistad, algo que iba aprendiendo lentamente al lado de ella. Pero en los últimos días, Impmon se había vuelto un poco reservado. Aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior...

_-Re... Renamon..._

_-¿Sí?-bajó la mirada para saber quién era-Oh, hola Impmon-saludarlo como un viejo amigo le hizo mella en su cabeza._

_-Hola...-jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente, aunque mantenía esa calma de malhumorado muy propia de él._

_-¿Tienes algo qué decirme?_

_-Sí, y tómalo como quieras, pero es la verdad. Tú-inhaló aire y supiró listo para soltar la bomba-... me gustas. Y mucho._

_Ella se quedó callada, lo cual le daba mala espina al digimon morado. Suspiró y se dirigió a él. Para ser francos, fue directo al grano._

_-Pero tú no._

_-¿Eh?_

_-No me malinterpretes, eres un buen chico-la típica frase repetida esa vez-. Pero no me atraes de ninguna forma y además no estoy interesada en salir con alguien en estos momentos._

_¿Estás segura?-intentó poner su tono pícaro._

_-Sí._

_A Impmon le dolió, no para romper en llanto pero sí le dolió. Una ligera punzada en el pecho hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina; que se negara a salir con él fue algo que le provocó bastante sentimentalismo (aunque no lo reflejó)._

_-Bueno, al menos lo intenté._

_-Sí, lo intentaste._

_Se marchaba del lugar donde estaba Renamon, pero se detuvo y volteó a darle un mensaje:_

_-No creas que voy a desistir. Ya verás cómo te hago enamorarte de mí._

_-¿Y si tú te enamoras de alguien más?-el tono serio de Renamon le pareció un reto._

_-Eso nunca pasará-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse._

_La razón por la que visitaba a Renamon era porque había un pendiente que cumplir, pero al ver que Impmon estaba adentro prefirió esperar a que se fuera, lo cual le permitió escuchar la conversación que los dos sostenían. Cuando Impmon se fue, Renamon se asomó por la puerta con la intención de cerrarla. Volteó y vio que Gatomon estaba en la pared sentada, con la vasija entre sus dos manos._

_-Vaya, ya llegaste-sonrió satisfactoriamente.-Entra, hay mucho que hacer._

"Ahora que lo pienso", pensaba ", sí que está enamorado de ella. Error: está obsesionado por ella, y lo malo es que es demasiado terco como para entrar en razón".

Mientras reflexionaba sobre eso, Impmon se aburrió de no hacer nada. No podía dejar a su "amiga" sin decir nada, así que se le acercó de manera silenciosa; ya estando a su lado, estuvo a punto de asustarla cuando vio que estaba algo deprimida.

-Gatomon-su actitud de roñoso lo abandonó y en su lugar una de seriedad ocupó el puesto, pues por algo era incapaz de hacerle la broma-... ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella lo vio a los ojos, pero su mirada era de indiferiencia.

-En serio debes dejar de acosarla-su tono de voz era frío-, comprende que ella no quiere nada contigo.

"La clásica regañiza de siempre" pensó ", y ahora viene lo bueno."

-Hay cosas que uno simplemente debe dejar ir...

"Yupi, lo dijo" rodeando los ojos, su necedad se había notoria.

-... y tú-se detuvo a reflexionar lo que estaba diciendo-...

-Y yo... ¿qué?

Se acurrucó más en sus rodillas, deshaciendo su ceño fruncido poco a poco.

-...-las palabras no podían salir fácilmente en esos momentos.

-Vamos, dilo-Impmon temía desesperarse por algo sin importancia para él.

-...-se acostó de espaldas en el césped-No ves a tu alrededor. Eres muy terco como para darte cuenta.

Impmon se sentó a su lado, siendo muy cómodo hacerlo.

-Si crees que otra chica me hará desistir de mi meta, olvídalo-con la mirada al suelo, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la seriedad inmutable-. Renamon es la única digimon que me tiene loco de amor y nadie más hará el mismo efecto en mí.

No dijo nada, sólo se levantó, se sacudió los pedazos de césped que traía consigo y extendió la mano para alzar a su amigo. Dentro de sí, se preguntaba el por qué de sus intentos por hacerlo abandonar dicha meta, pensando muy en su interior lo posible. Él, por otro lado, sólo la veía ligeramente confundido, pues normalmente se paraba por su cuenta; al final aceptó la ayuda y le tomó de la mano, la cual soltó después de dicho acto. Su mirada seria aún era notoria, sin embargo el contacto visual duró poco entre los dos.

-No voy a rendirme fácilmente-dijo-. Ella será mía y me encargaré de que suceda-empezó a alejarse con dirección a su "hogar".

Se quedó parada en el mismo sitio por unos minutos, para luego soltar un suspiro y marcharse a su casa.

**Hola a todos los presentes. Este va a ser mi primer fanfic que suba aquí y... A quien engaño, esto es tan cliché. Eso sí, es de un libro que ya había publicado en Wattpad y que dejaré inconclusa, debido a que le haré un remake. Y nada, espero que les guste y todo eso. Bye.**


End file.
